<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Your Thumb by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765020">Under Your Thumb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Non-Binary Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gags, Light Bondage, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Post-Canon, Teasing, this was meant to be hot but ended up soft im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake made Hollis nervous, and they didn’t know why. He wasn't their first partner, so why were they were scared about asking to try something new?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Coolice/Hollis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under Your Thumb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An idea that occurred to me when going through the Hollice tag. Also there's not enough content of Hollis being a gay disaster.<br/>I've never written fic like this before or any fic in years so please forgive me if it's not the typical standard or if it's tagged incorrectly.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake made Hollis nervous, and they didn’t know why.</p><p>It wasn’t like they were mad at Jake; after finding out the truth in Kepler and Jake himself, the two were able to make up and even able to reform their past relationship once all the monster fighting subsided. It had taken a while, and not everything was the same as before, but Hollis and Jake were steady again, and their trust was better than ever. </p><p>So why was it that when Hollis wanted to try something new in bed, they were nervous about asking? Jake wasn’t even their first relationship, and he certainly didn’t mind getting intimate, but Hollis wasn’t nearly as hesitant with their other partners as they were with Jake. Were they nervous about hurting Jake? Or was fear of him rejecting the idea? They were kicking around these thoughts when Jake walked in.</p><p>“Hey Hol! How goes it?” he grinned as he flashed a hang ten, making it impossible for Hollis to not smile at him. They got up from the couch and walked over to greet their boyfriend with a kiss. </p><p>“Evenin’ Jake. Good to see you as always.”</p><p>“Anything new happen today? Didn’t see you on slopes so I figured you were busy,” Jake continued as he took off his snowboarding gear. He took off his goggles and pushed his long bangs out of his face for a second, causing his shirt to ride up and expose his midriff. Hollis covered their face to hide their blush.</p><p>“Nahh it was uh, pretty uneventful, just wasn’t feeling up for boarding today,” they lied, knowing that they were thinking of asking Jake about their idea all day. </p><p>Jake tilted his head quizzically. The lie was way too obvious, as Hollis at least goes on their bike even if they’re feeling down. “Everything alright?’”</p><p>“Oh yeah, just one of those days,” Hollis turned their face away. It was getting obvious. </p><p>“Well you know you can tell me about it, right?” Hollis found it easier to not answer and keep looking away. </p><p>“Hollis?” Not gonna cave.</p><p>“Hollis.” Dammit. They looked up.</p><p>Jake had walked in from of them, looking down from his taller frame. His eyes peered from behind his bangs with concern, his hands reaching out to take Hollis’. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Hollis sighed, and figured they may as well come out with the truth. They didn’t like being in a position where they could be rejected, but if they didn’t say it, it would plague them forever. “I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>“...Okay?”</p><p>“Right, sorry um. You know how we’ve been together for a while?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“And how we started to um...get closer?” God, they were beefing this already.</p><p>“Like emotionally?”</p><p>“No. I MEAN yes. BUT um-I meant more as in...physically.” They looked at their shoes, holding their breath.</p><p>Jake paused and let the gears turn for a few seconds, and then a wash of relief filled his face. “Aw, Hol, did you wanna try something new? You know you can ask me that kind of stuff.”</p><p>Hollis’ face immediately burned. “Wh-How-”</p><p>“It’s okay Hol, I can read between the lines.” He winked, and that almost made Hollis mad about how cute he was, especially since Jake was rarely smug. Why did this dork have to know them so well?</p><p>“Well FINE let’s say I DID wanna try something new. And theoretically, JUST theoretically, I would wanna do it, TO you...Would you be okay with that?”</p><p>“If you tell me what it is probably.” Jake said nonchalantly. “Just say the word and I’m with you.” He gave a supportive squeeze of his partner’s hand, giving that genuine smile they loved so dearly. </p><p>This next part was the hardest; they actually needed to say what they wanted. The images kept flashing in Hollis’ mind of what they wanted to do to Jake, and it raced even more trying to picture his reaction. It felt weird to say out loud, so they gently tugged Jake down by his windbreaker and leaned into his ear to whisper. It took a couple times, but they finally managed to spit it out.</p><p>“Jake?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“How do you feel about...being tied up?”</p><p> </p><p>Hollis thought the worst of their nerves would be over after asking, but now they were even more on-edge. Jake was kneeling on the bed they shared in the Hornets’ group house, wearing nothing but his t-shirt and underwear. His hands were tied behind his back with a black, practically unused belt, and he was gagged with a spare bandana Hollis found; it happened to be blue, one of Jake's favorite colors. The deal was Hollis could do anything above the waist, as Jake wanted to see if he was ok with this kind of set up before things got explicitly sexual. All he did now was sit still and expectantly look at Hollis, who was stripping to their underclothes and silently panicking. </p><p>Jake looked really, really good on the bed. And that made Hollis stall even more. A combination, of nerves and arousal stirred in them. He was just how they imagined when they fantasized this, but it was real this time. This was what they wanted, they asked to do this, but could they follow through with it? Jake enjoyed when Hollis wanted to get lightly rough, but he was also sensitive. Hollis didn’t want to push Jake away again after they finally got so close, but they didn’t want to make a fool of themself either. But here he was, ready and eager to please, while the leader of a biker gang who fought off monsters during the apocalypse was getting nervous about impressing him like it was the first date.</p><p>Hollis finally figured, after staring back and forth between the floor and Jake for a few minutes, that they shouldn’t keep their boyfriend waiting since he was being so patient. Cautiously, they walked over to the bed and sat in front of Jake, looking into his expectant eyes. </p><p>“Ready?” Jake nodded while trying to do a hang ten with his bound hands, and Hollis let out a chuckle of relief as the nerves washed away. </p><p>“You dork,” they mumbled as they pushed his bangs out of his face and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. Their hands held Jake’s arms as they kissed their way down, all along the side of his face to his jawline and then his neck. They spent a good deal of time there, getting rougher with each kiss until they were leaving love bites. Jake began to moan softly as Hollis hummed with each mark they left. </p><p>“You like that?”</p><p>“Mhmm.” Hollis got a shiver down their spine hearing his gagged reply, and bit even harder to get a longer, louder moan out of his boyfriend. They were actually doing this to Jake fucking Coolice. They really tied up and left hickies on Jake Coolice and he was FINE with it, no, he LIKED it. The feeling was electric, and Hollis got excited to continue.</p><p>They brushed their lips down from his neck to his shoulder, wrapping their arms around Jake to get even closer. Hollis ended up on top of his lap, getting lost in him as they continued to kiss and bite while Jake leaned into them, desperate for more. They started to place their hands at Jake’s waist under his shirt when they heard a sudden whimper. </p><p>“Are you ok?” they ask, looking at Jake’s face for any sign of discomfort. Jake simply nodded while trying to talk through his gag. Hollis put their ear closer to his mouth to understand what he was saying, and eventually figured out it was ‘your hands are cold.’</p><p>“Oh. Sorry.” Hollis blew into their hands and rubbed them together sheepishly. Jake giggled, which helped relieve some of the embarrassment. “Can you tell I’m nervous?”</p><p>“Nm-mhm,” Jake shook his head. Even during intimacy he was so good natured. </p><p>“You are such a good boyfriend, you know that?” Jake shrugged. “Oh don’t be modest Coolice, you’re an absolute gem and you’ve been doing a great job. Just keep doing what you’re doing, okay, pretty boy?” The pet name made Jake instantly flustered, and he let out an indignant, muffled shout. Seeing this, Hollis’ confidence immediately returned, and they leaned forward and started smirking, slowing taking their hands up his shirt. </p><p>“What’s wrong, pretty boy? You don’t know you’re a pretty boy? Is that alright, pretty boy?” Each question made Jake lower his head to hide his increasingly flushed face into his shoulder, wriggling his hands in vain to cover his face. Hollis saw this and took Jake’s face in one hand and angled it toward their own, forcing eye contact. </p><p>“Why do you always hide your face? It’s cute as hell,” they commented as they brush the hair out of Jake’s eyes with the other hand as he tried to wiggle out of their hold. His laid-back demeanor was gone, and he was trying hard to take even breaths through his nose. </p><p>“Maybe it was a good idea to tie you up. So I can give you attention easier without you hiding.” Against his best efforts, Jake let out a loud whine, making everything all the more perfect. </p><p>“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?” they smirk in a low voice as they get even more in Jake’s face, getting a loud “MMPH” out of him along with a comment that sounded like ‘you’re mean.’ Hollis laughed, “I’m sorry, pretty boy, you’re just too easy to tease.” Seeing as there was no way to win, Jake huffed and indignantly lowered his head. Hollis, wanting to make sure Jake was still doing okay, when from grabbing his face to cradling his cheek.</p><p>“Hey, is this still okay for you? I don’t wanna push you too far,” they asked. With surprising vigor, Jake nodded and tried to cry out ‘don’t stop.’ Hollis raises both eyebrows, and grinned despite themself. “Well, I'll keep going as long as you insist, Coolice.” They tousled Jake’s hair roughly and pushed him on his back. “Still a cute and pretty boy, though.” </p><p>“Hmph!” He tossed his head to the side with the final grunt.</p><p>Hollis then pushed themself under his shirt, touching and kissing his stomach and chest. They felt Jake’s shivers, and could barely contain their own. They hungrily covered every inch of his body with their lips and teeth, occasionally digging their nails or biting extra hard whenever Jake made a sound they liked. He wiggled occasionally, but his partner used their weight to keep him pinned down. They decided to come out from under the shirt and take a look at him after sufficiently marking him up, straddling him and peeling his shirt above his nipples.</p><p>His numerous, disheveled hair, and splayed out position were all things Hollis fantasized about before tonight. What Hollis didn’t expect was the look on Jake’s face. He was breathing heavy, but there was a certain glint in his eyes. It was definitely from pleasure and adrenaline, but also something else. It was an adoring look, but also intense, waiting in anticipation for what was going to happen next. It seemed to say 'I know you’re in charge, but I can handle you.' Jake looked hot as hell, and could take anything Hollis put out for him. They were under his thumb just as much as he was under theirs. Hollis just stares and marvels at this, catching their breath, and decided their next move is to pull Jake by the shirt onto his knees. Jake followed along and blushed furiously as Hollis got close to his face, but they paused, and the two of them breathed heavily together. </p><p>Finally, Hollis spoke. “Hey Jake?”</p><p>“Mhmm?”</p><p>“I love you.” It’s all they could think, so it’s all they could say. Jake’s slowly exhaled at this, and he leaned forward to touch Hollis’ forehead with his own, eyes closed. He tries to say something again, but this time Hollis took the gag off and asked him to repeat.</p><p>“I said I love you too,” he smiled, nuzzling into Hollis’ shoulder. Hollis smiled, and hugged Jake. They sat like this for a while, until Hollis finally broke the silence. “Do you want me to keep going or stop for tonight?”</p><p>“I’m okay with stopping,” Jake murmurs, utterly content. Hollis then undoes the belt keeping Jake’s hands together.</p><p> “So was this an idea of yours for a while? Seeing me like this?” Jake asked. </p><p>“Maybe,” Hollis answered, their face still feeling hot. </p><p>“Well, I hoped it was everything you imagined,” Jake wrapped his freed hands around Hollis and pulled them close. Hollis looked at their boyfriend, almost getting lost in his sparkling eyes. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?” Jake asked, puzzled. </p><p>Hollis leaned in for a kiss, and Jake kissed back. “It was better.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>